La invitación
by Katie-mee
Summary: Latula no podía creerse que Damara estuviera haciendo aquello con ella, se la estaba jugando directamente y no pensaba dejarlo pasar, no si parecía que todo el mundo sabía que lo estaba haciendo y ella se veía obligada a fingir que no pasaba nada. - Humanstuck – fem slash - más fiestas de Halloween -


**NA: esta es un guilty ship mía que casi nadie shippea y que solo puedo alimentar con dibujos caritativos de amigos y familiares que no hacen preguntas sobre la enferma y onírica razón de que piense que Latula y Damara son good for each other … (solo es porque no quiero continuar escribiendo la gran mayoría de mis long fics aun que no vaya a abandonarlos)**

**Como sabéis, no, Homestuck no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes... tampoco me pertenece la portada del fic que es un dibujo de mi hermano. **

"Es un estúpido trozo de papel" se decía Latula constantemente mirando aquel trozo de cartón negro y naranja con fantasmitas y calabazas sonrientes de Mituna. Todo había empezado una semana atrás, cuando Porrim le había enseñado aquel mismo papel pero con su nombre. Se lo había entregado Damara y era una invitación a la fiesta de Halloween que darían ella, Rufioh y Horuss en la cabaña de los niños perdidos. No había realmente iniciado su problema en aquel momento, a una semana vista de la fiesta, Porrim podía haber sido una de las primeras en recibir la invitación.

La primera arruga en la frente de la chica apareció cuando supo que Meenah también había recibido una. No es que Meenah no mereciera ir a la fiesta en la que estaría todo el mundo, pero que Damara le entregase personalmente una invitación con el hastío que se causaban la una a la otra y que a ella aún no se la hubiera dado resultaba increíble.

Muy a pesar de que una situación como aquella le molestase, Lautla pensó en un primer momento que no importaba, que ella y Mituna podían montar su propia fiesta en el _skate park_ con consentimiento del dueño y seguramente todo el mundo preferiría ir a su fiesta. Pero cuando estaba a punto de decírselo a su compañero de patinaje y casi novio, Mituna sacó de su mochila aquella estúpida invitación con un "no sé si querrás ir, pero a mí no me apetece demasiado", en palabras que el resto de mortales usarían era un "vayamos a esa fiesta porque sé que quieres ir". Y de aquella manera se había visto obligada moralmente a decir que claro que quería ir, que cómo no iba a ir la chica más _Cool_ y _Rad_ del instituto a la fiesta de la que todos hablaban.

Así se encontraba a media hora de que Mituna fuera a buscarla sin una invitación dedicada a ella, mirando la del chico y preguntándose si debía cambiar de idea en el último minuto.

Se había trenzado el pelo, llevaba aquel casco vikingo con cuernos y planeaba llevarse un hacha de plástico de su hermana pequeña, pero seguía dudando respecto a si debía ir a aquella fiesta o acompañar a Terezi a llamar puerta por puerta para recibir una merecida dosis de caramelos.

Varios minutos más tarde, allí estaba Mituna que como ya le había dicho, iba vestido de Power Ranger.

En el coche se sentó atrás, con él, y delante estaban Kurloz con un maquillaje de esqueleto muy elaborado y Meulin con orejitas de gata. Todos los años iban de lo mismo, aun que se podía decir que desde los quince Mituna se disfrazaba de un Power Ranger u otro.

— Oye chicos ¿creéis que nos pedirán las invitaciones cuando lleguemos? — preguntó la chica a mitad de camino. Seguía pensando en ello sin parar — . Porque he olvidado la mía y la de Mituna en casa, ahora que lo pienso.

Tanto Mituna como Kurloz la miraron de soslayo, seguramente el géminis se imaginaba que ella estaba insegura por algo relacionado con la fiesta, pero no dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos chicos hablaron.

— Latula gatita, es una formalidad eso de que te den una invitación — cortó el silencio Meulin con una sonrisa dulce —. Ninguno la llevamos, es más no sé purr qué Damara decidió prepararlas, ya sabes que nunca hacemos ese tipo de cosas. Son solo una decoración más de la fiesta.

— Es cierto, nunca antes habíamos recibido invitaciones para fiestas desde la escuela primaria — rio la Pyrope —. Supongo que estaba siendo paranoica. Ya sabéis, no es que no nos fueran a dejar entrar a nosotros cuatro precisamente, pero...

— Bueno Latula, ¿qué crees que pasará si las piden y no las tenemos, llamarán a la poli? — la cortó Kurloz girando la vista de la carretera a la parte de atrás del vehículo.

Meulin le dio un pequeño codazo al chico y entonces Mituna se giró a Latula. La chica se mordía el labio un poco avergonzada por la situación, sentía como si todos en el coche supieran que Damara no la había invitado.

— Exacto, ¿qué les dirían? ¿agente, estoy celebrando una fiesta y ha venido gente, lléveselos a todos? — . Mituna reforzó el argumento de Kurloz aguantándose la risa.

La pelirroja se encogió un poco en su asiento. Era la forma más cruel de decirle que no tenía que preocuparse en absoluto. Cuando Mituna se ponía así era insoportable. Meulin hizo un par de apologías hacia la chica en un par de momentos, pero tan pronto como fue posible, Latula se encargó de desviar la conversación a otro tema, el hogar para gatos que la familia Leijon estaba montando a las afueras era una conversación mucho más cómoda hasta llegar a la cabaña de Rufioh.

Una vez en la fiesta nadie habló de invitaciones, nadie se sorprendió de que Latula estuviera allí y nadie del grupo preguntó por la inquietud de la chica. Era como si la conversación del coche no hubiera ocurrido y las inseguridades hubieran sido fruto de su imaginación. Tal vez Damara se hubiera olvidado de entregarle la invitación y aquello fuera todo, pero que en el fondo tuviera intención de invitarla.

En el patio estaba todo el mundo al rededor de un equipo de música enorme, y cerca de la cabaña había un montón de mesas con comida y bebidas. Latula quería olvidarse por completo de todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento, así que se fue directa a la mesa en la que estaba el alcohol sin pensar en otra cosa que en qué iba a tomar. Una parte de ella pensaba que debía mezclar bebidas y otra que mejor no hacerlo, y cuando estaba a punto de decidirse vio a Rufioh por el rabillo del ojo.

Rufioh era la respuesta, no a la bebida que debía tomar, pero sí al problema de la invitación. La cabaña, la fiesta, el lugar, también era de su propiedad, era lo él había montado con Damara y Horuss. Dejó la mesa de las bebidas aparte y se apresuró a tratar de pillarle, pero el tipo se había esfumado. Casi como si la evitara, tampoco podía encontrar a Horuss aun que sabía que debía estar en la fiesta. La sangre le hervía de rabia, así que pidió a Roxy que le preparase un _blue lagoon_ en cuanto la vio acercarse a la mesa de las bebidas y trató de pasear por la fiesta fingiendo una total despreocupación. Tenía que conseguir relajarse de una vez por todas.

Cuando a duras penas se había terminado el cocktail que la Lalonde le había preparado a prisa y esperando que nadie más se diera cuenta de que estaba por allí cerca, Cronus tiró de ella por el brazo y la sacó a bailar. Parecía entre pletórico y desesperado por hablar con la chica. Había dicho algo sobre que Rufioh había dicho algo antes de que empezase la fiesta, pero ella no se había enterado de la mitad de la charla porque estaban demasiado cerca del altavoz. Además que normalmente , y muy a pesar de que aquello pudiera manchar su imagen de chica guay que quiere a todo el mundo y todo el mundo la quiere, no tenía por costumbre escuchar lo que decía Cronus por si volvía con sus intentonas de volver a pedirle salir.

Confusa por la charla poco productiva, Latula creyó ver a Kankri hablando con Rufioh, que estaba de espaldas, así que abandonó a Cronus en medio de su baile y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban aquellos otros dos chicos. Quería coger a aquel capullo que solía ser uno de sus mejores amigos y hacerle morder el polvo, no, no quería, debía. Si no había recibido ninguna invitación también debía ser cosa suya. Aun que cuando se acercó a él, lo único que hizo fue saludarle. No podía ser mala, ni con él, ni con nadie realmente.

— Ho-hola Latula — le saludó el tauro con sonrisa de circunstancia y rascándose la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Kankri los miraba en completo silencio.

— Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar... — empezó a decir la chica, no sabía cómo sacar la pregunta, ni cómo decirlo—. Es por mi invitación.

— Ya... —. Rufio se encogió a modo de escudo. No quería hablar del tema, no parecía que realmente fuera a decir nada que sonase mínimamente una excusa, ni tan siquiera se notaba que quisiera hacerlo.

— No tienes...— dijo Kankri, pero no llegó a terminar aquella frase porque Damara apareció por la derecha, empujó al chico hacia atrás para que se callase y tiró de la muñeca de Latula fuera de la conversación.

A la pelirroja se le cayó el casco al suelo. No pudo recogerlo, la aries, con su traje de colegiala japonesa de anime, tiraba de ella en dirección a la cabaña. Mientras subían las escaleras hasta el lugar en la parte de arriba del árbol, la Pyrope se iba molestando cada vez más, primero no la invitaba y luego le negaba que hablase del tema con Rufioh y Kankri, ¿trataba de hacerla sentir mal? ¿trataba de avergonzarla? No quería volver a sentirse como cuando se cayo del skate por primera vez y todos los compañeros de clase se rieron de ella, aquello había pasado hacia mucho y ahora todo el mundo la respetaba como la gran patinadora que era. También era la persona más divertida que todo el mundo que la conocía conocía, no podía ser objetivo de aquellas bromas.

— ¡Suéltame!— vociferó Latula una vez en el centro de la cabaña. Pego un tirón de su propio brazo y se dio con la mesa rectangular colocada en el centro de la estancia. Le dolía, pero lo que más le dolía era tener que sacar de ella aquel comportamiento tan agresivo que nunca había formado parte de su personalidad —. ¿Por qué no me has dado una estúpida invitación para la fiesta?

Damara arqueó las cejas y se rió. Caminó por aquella estancia pequeña hasta la puerta de madera situada detrás de un intento de cocina rudimentaria.

— Aquí no, no quieres que nadie nos sorprenda mientras me lames los pies — dijo la Megido de forma seca y adentrándose en la otra habitación.

Aquello irritó aún más a Latula, era aquella exagerada forma de comportarse extrapolándolo todo a un ámbito puramente sexual.

— Damara, no tienes por qué tener esa pose de zorra fría y sexualmente exagerada todo el tiempo — empezó a decir la pelirroja completamente llena de ira —. No le vas a gustar más a nadie por fingir que te importan una mierda.

La asiática vestida de colegiala rió de forma estridente, podía parecer una risa un tanto falsa, pero no era así para nada. No podía evitar reír al ver la ironía de las palabras de una chica que fingía constantemente que era alguien muy perfecto con el fin de evitar que la gente se riera de ella.

— Por cosas como estas no me gustas nada, Pyrope — se limitó a decir.

A estancia en la que se había metido Damara era la habitación que ella compartía con Rufioh en aquella cabaña de madera. Una litera escondida en un rincón ocupaba gran parte de la sala, decorada con posters de anime, y enfrente de esta un escritorio abarrotado de papeles con una vieja silla de respaldo ancho y ruedecillas.

La chica se sentó en la silla con las piernas cruzadas y miró a Latula con suficiencia, casi podía contar los segundos que pasaban a medida que enrojecía y se preparaba para ¿gritar? No, Latula no gritaba si no era para defender a alguien.

— No puedes hacer esto, no, no puedes — dijo dogmática creyendo imposible que alguien pudiera odiarla de verdad —. Te gusto, te caigo genial, no puedes admitirlo porque sigues fingiendo ser esa chica fría que en realidad no eres. Todos sabemos que no quieres que nadie te quite la ropa y te lama los pezones, ni que te besemos los pies. Solo lo haces por que así nadie ve cómo eres de verdad, que la gente sepa como eres realmente te asusta, Damara.

La risa estridente de la aries volvió a sonar en los oídos de a pelirroja que se esforzaba por aguantar la compostura. Realmente Damara había tocado los botones que más la incomodaban, las risas hacían que Latula se sintiera fuera de lugar si no eran con ella como iniciadora de estas.

— Si tan segura estás de ello —, sonrió, posó sus ojos en su entrepierna y después en Latula de nuevo —. Cómemelo.

Latula retrocedió completamente abochornada. No lo estaba diciendo en serio, no podía pedirle aquello en serio.

— No lo dices de verdad —. rió escéptica — ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Damara la abucheó con lástima como si Latula fuera algún tipo de cachorrito.

—¿Te preocupa lo que Mituna pueda pensar de ti si lo haces? — rió de nuevo, retándola

la otra chica bufó irritada por el comentario. Claro que le preocupaba lo que Mituna pudiera pensar, su relación siempre pendía de distintos hilos muy finos, y ni tan siquiera sabía si quería salir con él o que fueran amigos con derecho a roce. Dos segundos pensando en ello, y cuando casi tenía decidido que lo que Damara pensase de ella le importaba entre poco y nada, la aries se abrió de piernas dejando que su falda plisada cubriera la entrepierna, casi como si le dijera que el reloj no se paraba porque ella pasara tanto tiempo pensando en qué iba a hacer.

Latula se mordió el labio, dio un par de pasos hacia delante, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se arrodillo delante de la asiática. Damara por otro lado estaba ligeramente sonrojada, no esperaba realmente que Latula hiciera aquello, pero tampoco iba a permitir que se notase en absoluto si la chica no decidía echarse atrás.

Damara se echó sobre el respaldo y dejó que las manos de Latula le retiraran las braguitas de algodón blancas que se había puesto en especial para que pegasen con el disfraz. La pelirroja empezó realmente despacio, lamiendo superficialmente los muslos de la chica en dirección al centro. Se sentía realmente torpe y se preguntaba si es que Damara había hecho todo aquello porque Roxy le había contado lo que había sucedido entre ellas en el último baile de primavera del instituto.

El contacto húmedo de la lengua de Latula era entretenido, pero a la Megido le impacientaba la lentitud y la delicadeza que estaba tomándose. A ella le gustaban las cosas rápidas y bien hechas. Con la mano derecha desabrochó desde abajo su camisa, para después acariciarse y masajear su pecho.

La libra levantó la cabeza y la miró por un instante, casi no se creía que estuviera haciendo aquello.

—¿Por qué paras? — preguntó Damara mientras extendía su brazo y empujaba la cabeza de Latula contra su entrepierna.

Una risa estúpida se escapó de la boca de la Pyrope, no podía negar que a pesar de lo mucho que le irritaba, aquella actitud tan agresiva de Damara tenía cierto encanto. Por un momento creyó que le gustaba que la tratase de aquel modo. Lamió los labios mayores con la misma lentitud de antes, desde la parte más inferior hasta el monte de venus, besando ligeramente aquella zona completamente rasurada y suave. Las manos de Damara acariciaban su cabeza, enredando sus dedos al pelo rojizo de la chica, entre sus trenzas y descendiendo hasta su nunca con sutileza para no darle un tirón de pelo.

Uno de los brazos de Latula se enredó a la pierna de la aries, cuando definitivamente se lanzó a lamer la zona interior de la entrepierna. Con la mano libre separó ligeramente los labios superiores y pasó despacio por la parte que los separaba de los labios menores, dejándose embriagar por el éxito de los primeros jadeos de la asiática.

Con su lengua, repasó la linea de los labios menores, golpeando suavemente el clítoris cada vez que subía y bajaba por la zona. Deslizó su boca hasta la zona inferior e introdujo su lengua en la vagina de Damara, rodeando toda la parte exterior del orificio, para luego volver a subir. La piel de la aries estaba caliente y humeda. Latula rozó su nariz contra el pliegue superior de los labios vaginales de la morena.

Damara gimió, arqueó un poco y deslizó su cuerpo más hacia delante. La Pyrope sonrió estúpidamente, lo estaba haciendo tan increíblemente bien que no podía evitar pensar que después de aquello no podría caerle mal a la aries. No era que aquello fuera una forma ortodoxa de afianzar una amistad, pero Damara le parecía rara en aquel aspecto. De hecho, hasta aquel día pensaba que siempre iba de completo farol con sus comentarios.

La pelirroja deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la silla, rozando la entrada de la vagina, separando los labios mayores más e impregnándose de la humedad de la morena. Sin parar de golpear con la punta de la lengua su clítoris, introdujo dos dedos en el interior de Damara, que gimió de nuevo con intensidad, pasando una de sus piernas por encima de la espada de Latula y empujándola más contra su cuerpo.

Los dedos de la libra empezaron a entrar y salir de forma constante, notando las paredes vaginales de Damara contraerse contra estos cada vez que las golpeaba con la punta de sus dedos. Sintiendo como su mano y su barbilla cada vez estaban más y más mojados.

Damara podía notar como su cuerpo se estremecía a cada lametón que la pelirroja daba, y como los dedos de esta entraban golpeándola con mil calambrazos de placer que la impulsaban a balancear su cuerpo ligeramente. Quería más de aquello, quería que fuera más lejos. Cerró los ojos notando la intensidad de aquella sensación embriagadora, aquella era la mejor idea que había tenido en tanto tiempo, pensó entrecortadamente mientras se cavaba sus propias uñas alrededor de su redondo pecho.

La aguda voz de la aries se coló por los tímpanos de la pelirroja, que notó como la presión de los dedos de Damara dejaba de ejercerse sobre su cráneo. Se separó un poco y la miró desde abajo, se veía con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y sus sensuales labios abiertos en una o perfecta.

Latula la miraba con suficiencia, lo había hecho y lo había hecho genial. Se levantó y se sentó sobre el colchón de la litera de abajo, justo al lado de la silla, sin dejar de observar a Damara cuya respiración era aún un tanto entrecortada.

— La verdad, no esperaba que lo hicieras... — empezó a decir la asiática con un pequeño silencio de por medio , metiendo de nuevo su mano dentro de su camisa y sacando de ahí una de aquellas invitaciones de Halloween —. Tan bien, pero pensaba darte esto de todos modos.

Se reclinó sobre Latula alargándole el trozo de papel y dejándolo sobre las piernas de la pelirroja que realmente ni se acordaba de la invitación después de todo.


End file.
